deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist of the Metroid series. She appeared in the first episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version in the 43rd episode, where she fought against Boba Fett from the Star Wars series. History Samus Aran was originally an inhabitant of the Earth colony K-2L. Following a space pirate raid on the colony, which led to her parents' death at the hands of Ridley, Samus Aran, as the lone survivor, was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than the average human. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon and Power Suit to complete her missions across the universe, from planet to planet. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystal Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode DEATH BATTLE! Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered)) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol One Minute Melee Samus appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where she seemingly fought against Mega Man from the series of the same name and lost. However, at the end of the episode it's revealed that it was actually SA-X impersonating her the entire time. The real Samus arrived after the battle and teamed up with Mega Man to take the imposter down. DBX Samus appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where she fought against Master Chief from the Halo series ''and won.'' She later made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where she can be seen in the crowd during the auction. Gallery tumblr_nkz54yoaUS1qashpbo1_500.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Samus.JPG|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE ZSS.JPG|Zero Suit Samus 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Samusbig.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DBX Powerbeam-m0.gif|Power Beam Chargebeam-m3.gif|Charge Beam Icebeam-m0.gif|Ice Beam Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screw Attack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode SuperMetroidShipArt2.jpg|Samus Aran's main vehicle, the Gunship 2B042E7C-7550-4E17-A094-D2C7DC4C7F02.gif|Grapple Beam AB139522-0886-4DC5-B70A-3390FADD8816.gif|Speed Booster MSR_Gravity_Suit_Artwork.png|Gravity Suit M2_C_Samus_DarkSuit01_ad.jpg|Dark Suit Lightsuit.jpg|Light Suit Fusion_Suit_art_2.jpg|Fusion Suit SSB_Ultimate_Zero_Suit_Samus_render.png|Samus in her Zero Suit Trivia *Samus is the first female character to appear, with the next 43 being Rogue, Wonder Woman, Riptor, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Ivy Valentine, Black Orchid, Toph Beifong, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona Flowers, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Ann Hart, Princess Allura, Android 18, Captain Marvel, Renamon, Raven, Twilight Sparkle, Lucy, Black Widow, Widowmaker, Weiss Schnee, Mitsuru Kirijo, Akane Yashiro, Tatsumaki, Black Canary and Sindel. *Samus is the first female to fight against a male, with the next 16 being Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. **She is the first female to win against a male, with the next nine being Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Lara Croft, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. *Samus is the first Nintendo character to appear, with the next 24 being Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **She is the first female Nintendo character to appear, with the next two being Princess Zelda and Princess Peach. **She is also the first Nintendo character to win, with the next 13 being Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. *Samus is the very first combatant to ever win. *Samus and her opponent are the third and fourth returning combatants, after Leonardo and Batman, and with the next 16 being Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **She is the third returning combatant to win, after Leonardo and Batman, and with the next four being Superman, Wonder Woman, Ryu and Mario. **She is the first Nintendo character to return, with the next three being Charizard, Mario and Ganondorf. **She is the first female to return, with the next two being Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. **She and her opponent are the first two characters to get both sprites and 3D models, with the next eight being Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. *In the remastered version, Zero Suit Samus has been shown to fight with a beam sword which greatly resembles a lightsaber to fight Boba Fett, which has never been seen in any Metroid games. **Torrian Crawford, the animator of the battle, states that Samus's use of a lightsaber was based on her Side Special Move Plasma Whip in the Super Smash Bros. ''series, which has Zero Suit Samus extending her whip to an almost straight shape, which may indicate that her weapon had extending properties. **It may also be based on Samus's use from ''Haloid, a series animated by Monty Oum, which inspired the DEATH BATTLE! series as a whole and the Remastered episode was a tribute to him. *Samus' and Zero Suit Samus's appearances from the Remastered episode is based on her recent appearance in Metroid: Other M. *When Wiz was covering Samus's weakness of being required to follow orders, Boomstick asked him not to mention "that game", referring to Other M. References * Samus Aran on Wikipedia * Samus Aran on Wikitroid Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Metroid Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Bomb Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Returning Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:DBX Victor Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Gun Wielders Category:Elemental Manipulators